Ocular vascular diseases such as age related macular degeneration (AMD) and diabetic retinopathy (DR) are due to abnormal choroidal or retinal neovascularization, respectively. They are the leading causes of visual loss in industrialized nations. Since the retina consists of well-defined layers of neuronal, glial, and vascular elements, relatively small disturbances such as those seen in vascular proliferation or edema can lead to significant loss of visual function. Inherited retinal degenerations, such as Retinitis Pigmentosa (RP), are also associated with vascular abnormalities, such as arteriolar narrowing and vascular atrophy. They affect as many as 1 in 3,500 individuals and are characterized by progressive night blindness, visual field loss, optic nerve atrophy, arteriolar attenuation, and central loss of vision often progressing to complete blindness.
Ischemic retinopathies are characterized by loss or dysfunction of the retinal vasculature which results in a reduction of blood flow and hypoxia. The retina responds to hypoxia by generating signals to grow new blood vessels, but these new vessels are usually fragile and disorganized. It is the growth of these abnormal new vessels that creates most of the threat to vision since they can leak, lead to hemorrhage or lead to scarring that may end in retinal detachment. Current treatments for ischemic retinopathies seek to halt the growth of the pathological vessels but do not address the underlying ischemia that drives their growth. Furthermore, standard treatment for diabetic retinopathy, an ischemic retinopathy that affects millions, involves destruction of a portion of the retina with a laser in an attempt to stop new vessel growth and preserve central vision. Strategies have been employed to block the function of vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF), a major promoter of vessel growth. In the short term, anti-VEGF therapy can improve vision, but it does not address the underlying ischemia and in fact may exacerbate this condition as it inhibits all vessel growth, including beneficial collaterals. There is also the serious concern of systemic exposure of these drugs in elderly and/or diabetic patients where new vessel growth may be required in ischemic brains, hearts or limbs.
Typically for ocular diseases via intravitreal application smaller antibody fragments like Fab or Fab2 are often used as they have a low serum half-life and the risk of systemic toxicities is lower. However this smaller fragments typically have also lower intravitreal half-lives (e.g. due to the faster diffusion into serum) and have to be dosed typically more often.
Multispecific antibodies with a domain replacement/exchange in one binding arm (CrossMabVH-VL) are described in detail in WO 2009/080252 and Schaefer, W. et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 108 (2011) 11187-11191 (which are incorporated as reference herein). They clearly reduce the byproducts caused by the mismatch of a light chain against a first antigen with the wrong heavy chain against the second antigen (compared to approaches without such domain exchange). However their preparation is not completely free of side products. The main side product is based on a Bence-Jones-type interaction. See also Schaefer, W. et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 108 (2011) 11187-11191; in Figure S1I of the Supplement).
In WO 2014/072876 platelet-derived growth factor B specific antibodies and compositions and uses thereof are reported. Multivalent antibody materials and methods for VEGF/PDGF family of growth factors are reported in WO 2005/087812. Vassbotn, F. S., et al. (Biochim. Biophys. Acta. Mol. Cell Res. 1054 (1990) 246-249) report a monoclonal antibody against PDGF B-chain inhibits PDGF-induced DNA synthesis in C3H fibroblasts and prevents binding of PDGF to its receptor.